Entre dos mundos
by KatrinaJustKatrina
Summary: Levi & Eren tuvieron dos hermosos mellizos meses después de haberse casado... Todo era bastante alegre, demasiado. Un experimento con un objetivo confuso, utilizados como ratas de laboratorio Morris & Lorelei, mellizos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mi nombre es Katia! aunque equis todos me dicen Katrina.

es mi primera vez en fanfiction y aun estoy aprendiendo a como usar esto... mas no es la primera vez que escribo un fic, pero si sobre Shingeki. Esta idea llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza y entonces "Boom!" comence a escribir, no se donde salio tanta inspiracion :O y queria su opinion si deseaban que continuara esta cosa rara y asi.

* * *

_Todo paso muy rápido, seguía siendo confuso._

Eren sonreía con sus dos hermosos bebes ¡Jaeger podía procrear vidas! Al inicio fue extraño pero ahora todos sonreían mostrando los dientes llenos de alegría.

Incluso Levi tenia un intento de sonrisa en su rostro que solía tener esa expresión amargada, mientras tomaba la mano de su amante y observaba al fruto de su amor. Se querían tanto que habían sido bendecidos con dos pequeñas criaturas, una nueva vida con sus genes mezclados para crear tal perfección (o al menos así lo veían los Padres)

Un niño y una niña que eran distintos pero muy parecidos entre si. Mellizos ¡Oh pero que hermosa era la vida!

Hanji reía estruendosamente y decía tantas cosas que por la emoción no se escuchaban mas que balbuceos de un nuevo idioma inventado por Zoe. Levi era tan feliz que pudo excluir todo ese bullicio frente a él solo para observar a sus dos hijos con detenimiento.

Una niña con enormes ojos verdes, piel pálida y unos pocos cabellos se asomaban de un negro que contrastaba con su piel. Era como si juntaras lo mejor de Eren y Levi en una persona.

Un niño con ojos mas afilados y de color gris, sin embargo su piel estaba entre un blanco y tostado como si lo hubiera combinado y su cabello negro azabache se hacia notar.

"Mis genes son fuertes" pensaba Levi con orgullo al contemplar a aquellas obras de arte. El resultado de un amor puro, digno para que la gente lo admirara.

Era demasiado bueno.

Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Hanji e incluso ese cara de caballo de Jean. Estaban ahí con Eren en un momento tan importante y sin criticarlo o molestarlo por ser un hombre embarazado.

Y lo mas importante era que ahí estaba Levi con los ojos tan abiertos que Eren se sorprendía de verlo. Estaba él hombre que amaba y eso bastaba para que este fuera el momento perfecto.

—Oigan todos ustedes— Levi volteo a ver con su habitual cara de pocos amigos al resto de los jóvenes —molestan a mis hijos, largo— señalo la puerta a una invitación... No a una orden de que se largaran del cuarto.

—Dejemos a linda familia convivir— comento con un tono bastante psicótico una Hanji que empujaba a los chivos directo a la salida.

—Esa mujer sigue siendo un misterio— dijo Eren en un casi murmullo—¿Quieres cargar a uno de tus hijos?

Levi examinarlas bebés alojados en cada brazo Eren, el hombre decidiéndose a tomar al.

—Mira este niño será alguien grande— su tono serio como siempre, aunque Eren sabia que su Levi estaba tan feliz como él. Lo tomaba con suma delicadeza

—Solo lo dices por que se parece mas a ti— soltó una suave risita.

—Claro tiene la cara de un ganador— estaba totalmente perdido en como ese chiquillo era realmente muy semejante a él.

—Con que no sea un enano gruñón.

—Te aprovechas de mi situación pequeño mocoso— si a pesar de haberse casado y ahora tener hijos le seguía diciendo "Mocoso"

—¡Ya no me llames mocoso!— frunció un poco el ceño —¡Imagínate que pensaran los niños!

—Lo lamento "Mami Eren"— no pudo evitar mofarse de su pareja.

Eren no contesto nada, estaba empezando a cabecear. Se había olvidado de lo agotado que se sentía por la excitación del momento y ahora que todos habían salido, y había quedado con la compañía de las tres personas mas importantes en su vida. Era el momento de relajarse en la armonía de un ambiente perfecto.

Levi al percatarse de esto se acerco para tomar a la niña de los brazos de Eren "Pude con el equipo de maniobras, debo de poder cargar dos bebes" Y con este pensamiento tomo a la pequeña.

No, no era tan fácil.

Se tambaleo un poco (que bueno que los demás se habían salido) y

se dejo caer en un sillón que estaba a un lado de la camilla de Eren para así lograr colocar a un bebe en su brazo izquierdo y él otro a la derecha.

Había tanta paz que se sintió listo para caer a los brazos de Morfeo. Entrecerraba los ojos para notar que también sus dos tesoros advertían de la tranquilidad de una familia feliz. Se sentían seguros en los brazos fuertes de su Padre y el amor era su oxigeno llenando sus pulmones de pureza.

**...**

Eren despertó encontrándose con la vista del techo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un Levi dormido en una posición bastante curiosa en el sillón a un lado. No pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Estas despierto— giro la cabeza al ver a Mikasa recargada en el marco de la puerta —los bebes los llevo una doctora ya que Levi se quedo dormido.

—Oh, gracias— Eren suponía que algo así había sucedido, no necesitaba explicación pero agradecía que se lo aclarara.

— ¿Crees que pueda mostrar amor a sus hijos?— cuestiono la chica con su tono de voz imperturbable. Se acercaba lentamente a la camilla de su hermano.

—Puede ser "Don Amargado" pero en verdad los ama—dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios —ese brillo en sus ojos al observarlos, ver mas haya de la barrera de Levi... Él será un gran Padre.

—Eren...— la ya mujer con rasgos asiáticos se detuvo en medio se su platica al escuchar un sonido proveniente del sillón.

Jaegar volteo para ver como Levi se incorporaba poco a poco. Aun no había notado la presencia de Mikasa.

—Los dejo solos—Levi abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz y Eren noto que estaba tan adormilado que no se había percatado de que su hermana estaba ahí.

—¿Desde cuando esta aquí?—era realmente increíble como se incorporaba con rapidez como si no hubiera estado dormido hace unos segundos.

—No mucho.

—Necesito un baño—se acerco a donde Eren para depositarle un beso tierno —si ella esta aquí esta bien, se que matara a cualquiera que se te acerque— a Levi le quedaba claro que Mikasa era una mujer que protegería a su Eren y que si alguien se les acercaba lucharía. Y seria bastante difícil ganarle a tal fiera.

Dicho esta a pasos lentos se aproximo a la puerta.

—Oye mocoso— Eren estuvo a punto de reclamarle—gracias.

Eren se sonrojo al escucharlo y sonrió como estúpida colegiala cuando estuvo solo en el cuarto.

Comprendió lo que ese "gracias" conllevaba. Le agradecía tener a sus hijos, amarlo... Tener una familia.

—Gracias a ti.

Pensaba en como era el único afortunado en poseer aquel cuerpo, no solo era deseo. Si no también era como él, era un chico privilegiado de ver sonreír, reír incluso llorar a Levi. Respirar su aire y poder tenerlo tan cerca que conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo como una ruta que solía tomar. Sus ojos tan aproximados a los suyos que se deleitaba en las tonalidades grises de estos. Los labios que eran como una trampa en la que siempre caía ¿Como resistirse a tal perfección humana? Imposible y mas si lo tenias ante ti entregándose con un cuerpo desnudo listo para hacer el amor, y solo eso ya que no era "sexo" no, ellos habían llegado al punto de que aquello se convirtió en una manera de decirse "te amo no lo olvides" era el privilegio de ambos tenerse así y no lo compartirán con alguien mas.

Ahora estos dos niños eran los frutos que disfrutaban.

_No entiendo aun como todo se me derrumbo._

* * *

¿Les gusto? o me odian por hacerlos perder el tiempo .-. en fin espero sus reviews bonitos o buena si me la mientan, o me corrijan yo acepto ya que no soy escritora profesional y bueno de alguna manera se aprende :)

bueno equis pienso continuarlo aunque seria algo extraño, solo queria ver si les gustaba esto que seria el inicio y asi.


	2. Lápiz

**DISCLAIMER:**

**La historia de ****進撃の巨人**_**Shingeki no Kyojin **_**no me pertenece a mí, si no a Hajime Isayama al igual que algunos personajes, otros los inventare ya que son necesarios para la historia al igual que la trama de este pequeño fanfic.**

* * *

— ¡NOOO! — despertó de golpe un joven en la mitad de la noche. Tenía la respiración agitada y tomaba las cobijas fuertemente con las manos cerradas en un puño.

Las molestas motas de luz que se forman en la oscuridad perturbaban a sus ojos, sin lograr ver algo y obligándolo a cerrarlos pero abriéndolos de golpe cuando escenas de su terrible pesadilla volvían a su mente como una película que te quitaba el sueño.

No, él lo sentía más real, como un recuerdo que debías cargar toda tu vida. Y vaya que pesaba bastante.

¿Por que soñaba tales cosas? Estaba cansado de esas secuencias de un mundo apocalíptico volvieran a su cabeza y sobre todo que lo hicieran sentir tal angustia tan aterradora en su corazón _"Pero ese no es mi mundo"_ se repetía a pesar de percibirlo tan real, como si esas cosas horribles existieran.

Lo creía mientras dormía. Claro está que todos en los sueños nos sentimos familiarizados con lo que sucede a pesar de que sea algo extraño o que viole las normas de la gravedad. Pero al despertar estaba en un lugar completamente distinto y borraba aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

Solo que esto lo empezaba enloquecerlo un poco.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. Escuchaba esas voces molestas volviendo para atormentarlo.

«Hey no me ignores»

Se golpeo con fuerza el costado de su cabeza como si esto funcionara para silenciar esa voz.

«Y... ¿Si te digo que ese mundo es real? »

— ¡No lo es!... ¡Como tú! —se levanto rápidamente de la cama gracias a sus ágiles piernas largas. Como si él hombre que hablaba en su mente fuera real y estuviera parado a un lado de su cama.

Tenía la esperanza.

«No puedes huir de mí... Somos él mismo chico»

— ¡Déjame vivir! —coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la pared quedando de frente y con la cabeza gacha dirigiendo la mirada al suelo, sin realmente apreciar el mosaico por la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

«Déjame TU vivir»

Entonces haría una acción que trataba de evitar, pero parecía razonable para callar esa voz.

Se golpeo la frente contra la pared, una y otra vez causando un fuerte ruido que de solo pensar que era su cabeza a uno le dolía el eco de pared contra cuerpo.

— ¡Morris! — un hombre miraba con molestia más que con preocupación al adolescente —¡Te dije que no lo volvieras hacer! —le rodeo la cintura y lo empujo para atrás.

Lo logro y cayeron los dos al suelo. El menor sobre el mayor (el cual soltó un gruñido molesto) El chico era realmente de un gran tamaño pero bastante delgado (como un espagueti básicamente) lo cual ayudo al nuevo hombre en la habitación a voltearlo y acomodarlo bruscamente entre sus brazos.

— ¿Que paso esta vez? — cansado, hastiado. Esto era algo por lo que el ahora soñoliento mayor había pasado con anterioridad.

— ¡Ese mundo donde había unos seres gigantes que comían gente! — con tanto pesar salían estas palabras de sus labios. Le dolía contarlo, cada sílaba era como un veneno.

La luz de la habitación se prendió y en el umbral de la puerta apareció una mujer con cabellos claros y brazos cruzados viendo aquella escena como algo de todos los días.

— Morris, escúchame bien— el joven al que ahora se le podían admirar unos ojos afilados color gris asentía con la cabeza aun con el miedo remarcado en cada expresión de su rostro tensado. — Estas hecho para ser un líder, un Rey mejor dicho y no puedes andar por ahí inventándote historias como un loco ¡No puedo tener un hijo enfermo! —trato de que su pequeño discurso sonara conmovedor. Parecía más que le pagaban para hacer eso.

—Tu padre tiene razón. Morris— la mujer interrumpió con ese rostro gélido que podía matar a cualquiera —Eres el único que procreamos y nos saldrás con esas cosas— negaba con la cabeza — Morris Koenig , futuro Rey de Inglaterra ¿Es tu manera de agradecer los cambios en el sistema? — la voz de esa mujer era tan fría y te congelaba dejándote un vacío punzante en tu ser.

— ¿Podría? — se aclaro la garganta aun sonaba como si quisiera llorar — ¿Podría ver a un doctor o algo así? ¡Solo nosotros cuatro sabríamos de aquello! Sería algo secreto.

Su padre se levanto rápidamente dejándolo caer en el suelo sin piedad. Como si se hubiera olvidado de que su hijo estaba entre sus piernas. Morris resentía como es que esos dos seres los cuales llamaba "Padres" lo trataban como algo ajeno a ellos. No podía evitar sentirlo irreal y querer despertar de este sueño tan largo ¿Cuál era su lugar? El de los titanes comiendo gente o este donde el sistema selecciono a esas dos personas para tener a un hijo que sería el futuro Rey. Ninguna sonaba lo bastante agradable... Aunque la de los titanes tenía unos seres que siempre llamaban bastante su atención.

Un hombre bastante bajito pero hábil en sus movimientos con un extraño equipo que lo hacía volar por los aires y que tenía sus ojos y su cabello ¡Era idéntico a él! Eso lo alarmaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo había una paz cuando ese hombre aparecía en sus sueños. Y también estaba uno mucho más alto con unos ojos verdes grandes y que sangraba de sus manos. Morris no comprendía él porque la desesperación en su rostro y se volvía a morder tratando de crear un resultado llegando a ningún lado. Pero se sentía seguro de verlos andar juntos entre los techos, aunque el color de piel y algunas facciones parecían que las robo de Morris ¿O era al revés?

Esa parte nunca se la contaba a sus Padres.

_**Lapsos de tiempo borrados ¿Les sucedía a todos no? O eso le gustaba pensar a Morris ¡No podía estar loco!**_

Miraba con atención lo que la maestra decía y apuntaba en el pizarrón de vidrio, observaba como estas se convertían a una fuente mas estilizadas según lo que la maestra deseara.

Tecnología este mundo estaba lleno de eso.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se encontró con la escena (¿O era una memoria?) de una mujer de lentes que rogaba la dejaran. Estaba llena de sangre por tantos golpes y sus ojos llorosos "No, no les quiten la felicidad ¡No apruebo el experimento!"

Los abrió de golpe, de nuevo esa mujer aparecía. No era la primera vez que invadía sus pensamientos.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón, e inesperadamente su mano derecha sangraba.

— ¡Morris! — Exclamo la chica que se sentaba a lado de él — ¡Maestra, Morris se encajo un lápiz en la mano!

Entonces noto lo que había hecho, no sentía dolor por alguna razón el recuerdo de la mujer en su mente era más penosa que su mano atravesada por un lápiz.

Si es que le dolía, no le importaba él ya había sufrido y podía con esto.

— ¿Morris? — La suave voz de su maestra —te dije que sería mejor escribir con tableta— comento en un tono divertido, tratando de relajar las cosas. —Levántate y ve a enfermería—Morris asintió con la cabeza y se levanto del asiento antes siendo detenido del brazo por su profesora —y también a psicología— como un susurro en la oreja de Morris coloco esas palabras, inocentes pero como un extraño giro para él joven.

Algo en su estomago ardía. No podía ir a psicología, terminaría castigado por sus padres.

Esos castigos no eran cualquier cosa.

Mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos ideaba maneras de evitar ir a psicología ¡Su padre lo mataría si se enterara de aquello! Debía de ser el hijo perfecto que el sistema eligió no un enfermo más de la lista que desechaban como "humano no útil para la humanidad" Y entonces te enviaban a las calles o te tomaban como rata de laboratorio con sus extraños experimentos.

De repente ya estaba frente a enfermería. Se quedo paralizado unos segundos ¿Debía de entrar? Ahora que lo pensaba bien sus padres nunca lo habían llevado a un lugar así, siempre que enfermaba (vaya que era seguido) le daban pastillas evitando la visitas al doctor ¿Entonces se enojaría si descubría que tuvo que ir a pedir ayuda con su mano?

Mano.

Vaya que le molestaba, lo había olvidado por pensar en sus padres y en la mujer de su cabeza. Subió la mano derecha a la altura de su rostro para examinarla mejor. El lápiz no cruzo en su totalidad y estaba más bien encajado... Podía sacarlo. Tomo aire y levanto la izquierda para colocar con pequeños temblores los dedos sobre el lápiz.

—Eso es un poco arriesgado, debes ir con un experto—dio un respingo al escuchar que no estaba solo.

—Ammm... Yo—trago saliva nervioso sin atreverse a enfrentarse a esa mujer.

— ¿Cuanto mides? ¿1.78? ¿Mas? — una mano se coloco en su espalda —ven el doctor te medirá y también creo que es importante tu peso ¡Estas en los huesos! — lo empujo y sin darse cuenta ya caminaba dentro de la enfermería.

La volteo a ver de reojo encontrándose con una mujer de expresión agradable. Podrías quedarte y platicar con ella porque de alguna forma te hacía sentir reconfortado.

— ¡Lawrence! — llamo con una sutil calma. Como si acabara de llegar a casa y anunciara su llegada.

Salió una mujer en bata blanca que mordía una manzana. Al inicio no parecía comprender ya que se quedo ahí parada esperando que le dijeran algo, hasta que se percato de la mano de Morris.

Entonces en un movimiento gracioso aventó la manzana y se aproximo a Morris para jalarlo del brazo izquierdo y sentarlo en una camilla.

— ¿Lápiz? ¿La gente sigue utilizando esas cosas? — fruncía el ceño mientras abría la mano de Morris, teniendo una mejor vista de la herida.

—Al parecer le gustan las cosas antiguas... o ahorrar— se encogió de hombros y recogió la manzana que la otra mujer había dejado en el suelo, la miro unos segundos y después volteo a los lados como si buscara algo— ¿Cómo te llamas? — lo que quería era un bote de basura y lo encontró detrás de una camilla cercana a una ventana.

— ¿Como se llama usted? — dio un pequeño salto cuando la doctora o enfermera (no estaba seguro a como referirse a ella) saco el lápiz de su mano.

—De acuerdo soy, Winona Lawrence— sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos. Camino de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban la enfermera y Morris para sentarse en la camilla frente al adolescente.

— ¿Lawrence? —dirigió la vista a quien le curaba la mano.

—Es mi hermana— sacudió la mano como si eso no importara mucho.

Morris pudo notar como la enfermera rodaba los ojos mientras le desinfectaba la herida —Soy Morris Koenig— contesto al fin.

—Entonces si eres el chico al cual busco— esto asusto un poco a Morris ¿Porque lo estaba buscando? ¡Era obvio! Maldición ya no tenía manera de huir. —Puede ser nuestro secreto si lo deseas.

— ¡Claro que no será un secreto! — Se altero un poco —usted ira a contarle a mis padres— por alguna razón comenzó a llorar. Pensar en ellos siempre le causaba un extraño dolor en el estomago. Como una apuñalada.

—El punto es que no les contaremos a ellos... Solo tú y yo— levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro afable de esa mujer.

Soltaron su mano y la observo con una venda alrededor ¿Podía confiar en esa mujer? ¿Podría por fin contar esas cosas que le causaban aquellas pesadillas? ¿Sobre las voces en su cabeza?

—Vamos Koenig, a mi oficina— se levanto de la camilla frente a él, un pequeño salto al frente.

Sus piernas respondieron velozmente sin que él joven lo esperara ¿Estaba tan desesperado por ayuda? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Él pobre había estado siempre callado guardándose sus propios calvarios y sirvió durante quince años, pero pesaban demasiado y el mantenerse en silencio ya no parecía una solución factible. Siguió a Winona entre los pasillos en silencio hasta que la mujer lo rompió.

—Sabes, por tu estatura juraría que eres más grande y ese rostro de amargado que te cargas ¿De dónde adoptaste esa expresión?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros pensando a quien se parecía más… todos le decían que a su padre, pero la persona que totalmente tenía su rostro más molesto y se podría decir amargado —Mi madre, supongo.

— ¡Oh! Tus padres son el matrimonio Koenig. Unos científicos reconocidos ¿O me equivoco? — volteo a ver de reojo a Morris.

—Lo son, Charlize y Whitaker Koenig.

Entonces sin que se diera cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta de la cual Morris tanto temía.

**"Psicología"**

Rezaban unas letras en una fuente bastante estilizada, en una puerta limpia color blanco. Su destino cambiaría desde el momento que decidiera entrar a esa sala, para iniciar rompería las reglas de sus padres sobre cero doctores. Tal vez si estaba loco y ellos temían que esto se expandiera con un chisme barato que sería un hito durante un tiempo y después olvidado entre los mejores cotilleos de todos los años "El error del sistema ingles al elegir como Rey a un enfermo"

Ironías que hacían eso para evitar las enfermedades que habían mutado en tantas formas los últimos años. Que él desde su nacimiento fue elegido como un líder. Nadie le pregunto solo lo hicieron y lo condenaron a comportarse con elegancia desde edad prematura "Has esto, haz lo otro" El hecho de que saliera con una enfermedad mutada o una de esas cosas, podría ser un golpe al gobierno y sistema.

—Nuestro secreto ¿Recuerdas? —susurro en su oído.

Morris tomo aire y asintió con la cabeza. La psicóloga Lawrence se adelanto para pasar primero y dejar la puerta abierta como una invitación a pasar.

Koenig no dudo un segundo más y se adentro en la oficina de psicología. No podía dar marcha atrás ahora. Era su secreto, sentía que podía confiar en esa mujer "Secreto" uno muy bien guardado, podía ser ¿Por qué no? Lo necesitaba tanto.

Frente a él se encontró con una silla. Se sentó con una impetuosidad inusual que sus asentaderas le dolieron un poco, reclamándole tal acto sin delicadeza.

La psicóloga Lawrence se dejo caer con suavidad en un cómodo asiento (o al menos así se veía) mullido de color café oscuro.

—Morris Koenig, quince años, ingles, seleccionado por el sistema como líder nato— lo observo con sus ojos azul claro — ¿No es mucho peso el haber sido seleccionado como futuro Rey?

—Si— su tono de voz seguía siendo muy bajito y tembloroso.

—Disculpa no te oí— ladeo la cabeza y se abalanzo en su mesa hacia adelante como si deseara alcanzar a escuchar algo muy lejano.

—Sí, es mucha presión— subió a la perfección su tono, sin quedar muy alto o bajo.

—Oh—se recargo en el respaldo de su cómodo asiento y dio la vuelta.

Levanto la barbilla un poco y Morris solo quedo con la vista del perfil de su doctora. Nariz muy pequeña y redonda en un rostro ovalado.

—Oye Morris— cerro los ojos sin cambiar su posición —¿Como es la relación con tus padres?

—Yo... — le dolía hablar de ellos. Le quemaba la palabra "padres". Trago saliva y bajo la cabeza quedando con la vista de sus manos. Comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos intranquilo —supongo que bien, ellos me enseñan cómo vivir—cerro la mano izquierda (la buena) en un puño. Era malo para ocultar sus sentimientos que su voz detonaba claramente debilidad.

— ¿Los sientes realmente parte de ti? — vaya Lawrence sabia hacer preguntas que te llegaran justo en tu punto más débil.

—Es buena psicóloga ¿Que hace en una escuela? — no lo pensó mucho y saco una conversación para cambiar el tema.

—Te responderé— se dio la vuelta quedando frente al joven— con estas nuevas enfermedades los mas locos suelen estar entre los adolescentes ya que es donde suele explotar... Además que aquí tengo control y no pueden huir—guiño un ojo.

—Supongo que ahora yo debo responder— por alguna razón lo antes dicho le causo más confianza. —No, no los siento parte de mí. Es como si ellos me trataran como una carga.

—Entonces puede que no estés loco y solo resientas un poco como te tratan tus padres.

Esto alegro de alguna forma a Morris. Ósea había una diferencia entre sentirse solo a estar loco... Esperen ella no conocía toda la historia. No podía dar solo un informe de una pequeña parte del gran problema que Koenig tenía. Era como si solo estuviera viendo la cubierta y se hiciera sus ideas con la poca información recabada.

—Escucho voces, tengo lapsos en los que no recuerdo que sucedió y parece que me transporte de un lado a otro y sueño con un mundo tan real que durante el día sufro lo que vi en aquellas pesadillas.

—Escríbelo—la respuesta de Lawrence fue un poco inesperada —así dibujaras la línea entre ese mundo dentro de tu cabeza y el real... y yo juro que no le contare a tus padres que has estarás viniendo a psicología.

Morris noto el leve cambio en la actitud de la psicóloga. **"Escríbelo"** esa palabra saliendo de sus labios tenía cierta excitación como si deseara descubrir mas sobre que era tan terrible para tenerlo en ese estado ¿Era acaso porque era psicóloga? Como cualquier otra persona ejerciendo un trabajo que le apasiona. Si debía de ser eso.

—Lo hare—trato de sonreír pero no salió nada, su rostro no le respondía y se quedo en una expresión bastante seria que no parecía encajar con la situación.

— ¿Algo más? —junto sus manos a la altura de su barbilla y enlazo los dedos, recargando los codos en el escritorio que los separaba.

—No puedo comer— lo dijo tan bajito que apenas y era audible. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, se sentía como una joven que vomitaba por que deseaba mantener su figura o algo así sobre verse como las modelos. Pero no, ese no era ese su caso.

— ¿No puedes comer? ¿Cómo es eso? —si totalmente Lawrence se estaba interesando mas por lo que sucedía con Morris —esto, puede ser una nueva enfermedad mutada—hubo cierta emoción que trato de esconder.

— ¡Que no puedo! Siempre que trato al final lo vomito... pero no me siento débil, solo que no permanece en mi sistema— se sobresalto, ya que era la primera persona a la cual le contaba de aquel problema. Si, sus padres no lo sabían, estaba hablando demasiado. Estaba arriesgando su puesto de futuro Rey.

_**Lapsos de tiempo perdidos ¿A todos les sucede? ¿No? Entonces hay algo mal, tal vez solo se comporta como una película que corta las partes irrelevantes. Espera Morris no tiene el poder sobre que guardar y que desechar.**_

Como todas las tardes sus padres no se encontraban. Estaba solo en una enorme casa la cual siempre sentía que era algo excesivo y estaba incomodo. Al final terminaba encerrándose en su cuarto y escuchaba música antigua.

Apenas tenía unos cuantos objetos en su recamara, solo lo necesario. Una cama, un escritorio con un teclado y la pantalla solía aparecer en la blanca pared al frente ¿Cosas con valor sentimental? No, nadie le ha regalado algo como para ponerlo en un lugar especial.

—Joven Koenig su comida esta lista— una señora rechoncha sonreía cálidamente a Morris en la entrada del cuarto.

—Gracias, ya bajo.

—Disculpe que le pregunte esto— hizo una pausa pidiendo permiso para continuar hablando —pero lo he escuchando vomitar y me pregunte ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No le cuentes a mis padres— ¿Por qué la última palabra "padres" le causaba tristeza? —estoy bien, enserio no te preocupes— trato de sonar despreocupado. Pero estaba claro que el hecho de que alguien más había descubierto su secreto y podía contarle a sus padres, lo ponía en peligro.

_"No le cuentes a mis padres"_

Vaya que seguidas veces utilizaba esa frase. Un día serian tantas mentiras que se ahogaría y entonces sus padres mostrarían su peor rostro listos para disciplinarlo.

—Morris— con voz más suave le llamo la señora —se que no puedes ir a un doctor pero... Puedo darte algo.

—Creo que rompí esa regla— soltó una risita. No comprendía del todo la razón de su comportamiento. —Cuando papá me recogió no tengo idea de cómo no se enfado conmigo por esta venda — levanto la mano derecha. Le preocupaba y lastimaba pensar que no recordaba como lo había convencido. — ¿No te dijo nada?

— ¿Venda? Tu mano está bien.

Estas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Fijo la vista en su mano derecha ¡Ahí estaba! ¿Por qué no la veía? ¡Era real! Él se clavo el lápiz a la mitad de la clase al recordar a una mujer que rogaba algo que Morris no comprendía del todo. Pero joder cuanto le apesadumbraba verla sufrir, todo era bastante real y le angustiaba tanto.

— ¡Es real! — Exclamo muy acelerado — ¿No lo ves? ¡No estoy loco! — perdía el control de sus acciones y se acercaba a la salida con pasos violentos. —No te burles de mí—ahora estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo.

«Levántate»

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA! — se jalaba los cabellos exasperado.

— ¡No me lo quiten! ¡No les arranquen su felicidad! — Al escuchar esta voz levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la mujer de lentes en suelo frente a él — ¡No apruebo el experimento! ¡No le encuentro el propósito!

Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien. Necesitaba una explicación... _"No me alejen de ella, no"_ pensaba una y otra vez sin entender el por qué. Era raro como su mente revoleteaba y parecía a punto de explotar.

«Levántate»

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendiéndose del lugar en el cual se encontraba realmente.

En el suelo del baño.

¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Como sucedió todo? ¿Fue real o un sueño? ¿Donde fue que comenzó a ser un sueño? Llevo su mano derecha a su frente... ¿Dónde estaba su venda? ¿Dónde estaba la herida que se había hecho esa mañana? La alejo de su rostro para extenderla frente a él. No había ni un rasguño.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal... Si era un sueño ¿Que había sido real y que no? Cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco, pero los abrió con una gran rapidez teniendo miedo de que la próxima vez fuera difícil salir.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Quién te puso esa venda? — Volteo a los lados buscando de donde provenía esa voz — ¡Quítate esa porquería! ya hablaremos en casa— era su padre ¿Pero dónde estaba?

Su mente reproducía algo que sucedió anteriormente pero no sabía dónde iba. Un rompecabezas con piezas regadas por todos lados.

Era parte de sus lapsos cuando se perdía ¡¿Pero cuál de todos?! Aunque... Él hablaba de una venda, debía de ser después de la Escuela.

_"Me recogió vio mi mano y yo temblaba porque estaba tan molesto de descubrir que fui a la enfermería. Llegamos a casa y me aventó en mi cuarto... Esperen antes me quite la venda y me encontré con que no había nada en esta. Yo trate de bromear y esto solo logro que me golpeara fuertemente en... ¿Donde fue? ¡La nariz! Él levanto su puño y me asesto un golpe en mi nariz. Sangre, sangre brotó de esta y él no quería que manchara el auto. Hizo uno de sus clásicos comentarios de que me rompería algo si no obedecía sus órdenes. Siempre cumple esa frase y yo lo sabia así que trate de detener el sangrado ¡Era demasiado!"_

«Entonces comenzó a correr por tus dedos y una sola gota mancho el auto de Papá. Te golpeo en el ojo izquierdo ¡Mírate en el espejo!»

A pesar de que odiaba la intromisión de esa voz, agradeció que continuara la historia porque no recordaba más que ser encerrado a llave en su cuarto.

Se incorporo sintiendo que tenía su cuerpo adolorado y ante esto se apoyo del lavabo para por fin levantar ese enorme cuerpo con el que cargaba.

Ahora frente al espejo veía que su ojo no estaba hinchado pero si morado ¿Habrá puesto cuidado en dejarlo así? Se hacía ilusiones de que tal vez no lo maltrataban del todo y cuidaban no matarlo. Le gustaba pensar en eso.

« ¿Quieres pagar la cuota por tu ojo y huesos rotos?»

¿A qué se refería con eso?

«Está claro que oigo tus pensamientos y bueno la paga es perder todo un día, lo cual estas experimentado y seguramente pierdas esta información... Se llama regeneración y solo eso te fue heredado »

Y con esto el débil cuerpo de Morris cayó de nuevo al suelo con un sonido hueco.

Lo olvidaría, siempre era así. Su miserable vida con un destino elegido para él desde antes.

Nadie le pregunto si quería que su vida fuera de esa manera.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno creo que debo aclarar algunos puntos sobre este mundo futurístico que me invente.

_Fuentes_: se refiere al tipo de letra, en el futuro muy poca gente escribe con lo que es su letra real y lo que son "lápices, cuadernos etc." Son productos muy baratos que la gente con bajos recuerdos suele utilizar.

_Sistema: _En el futuro la gente se rige de normas muy estrictas para evitar la propagación de nuevas enfermedades mutadas que es muy común estén asociadas con algo psicológico.

No solo controla ese punto si no también quienes serán los futuros líderes y personas importantes desde que nacen asegurándose que sus cadenas genéticas son fuertes como para contraer alguna terrible enfermedad.

¿Hay más cosas? Pregúntenme.

¿Les agrado Morris? ¿Se lo imaginaron tan sexy como yo? (ok no) bueno si creen que no habrá más Levi & Eren y deseaban mentarme la madre, antes quiero aclarar que si y veremos a unos padres muuuuy molestos por lo que le hicieron a sus hijos (sientan su enojo LOL) Pero se intercalara entre este mundo donde sus hijos (Morris & Lorelei) fueron colocados para un experimento y el que todos conocemos de los titanes.( entonces el titulo toma sentido)

¿Reviews? ¿Les gusto? Sé que esta raro pero creo que mi primer fic también lo fue (uno de Doctor Who & Sherlock en crossover… ¡Me han descubierto! Que soy más fangirl que nada LOL)

**En el siguiente capítulo (inserte música de fondo) :**

**Conoceremos a la joven Lorelei y donde se encuentra en este mundo futurístico regido por un sistema lleno de injusticias. **

Bless, bless.


	3. Arma

**DISCLAIMER:**

**La historia de ****進撃の巨人**_**Shingeki no Kyojin **_**no me pertenece a mí, si no a Hajime Isayama al igual que algunos personajes, otros los inventare ya que son necesarios para la historia al igual que la trama de este pequeño fanfic.**

* * *

— ¡Ahora! — él pobre hombre solo escucho un grito que venía de ningún lado.

No esperaba que del techo salieran unos jóvenes con unos extraños equipos colgando de sus cinturas.

No, mucho menos se esperaba a esa chica de ojos verdes enormes, saliendo de la nada y asestándole una patada en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente.

— ¡Ayúdenme a tomar más cosas! — grito hacia arriba para que salieran chicos por todos lados que parecían volar pero solo tenían una cuerdas improvisadas.

— ¡Eres increíble! — exclamaba un chico que saqueaba las cosas de valor y se las guardaba en un gran saco.

— ¡Solo exageras Evan! — comento con un sonrojo en su piel pálida lo cual solo lo hacía resaltar a sobre manera.

—No exagero, Lo— dicho esto salió volando gracias a su equipo tridimensional hecho en casa.

La chica sonrió al escucharlo, tomo una cuantas cosas más y fue tras sus amigos, para llegar con gran presteza a lo que era su escondrijo. Una casa abandonada pero tratada por el grupo de amigos, para ser un lugar que fuera lo bastante agradable como un hogar.

Nadie podía con ellos, nadie más tenía conocimiento de ese equipo.

Era la invención de Lorelei Heim y no lo había compartido con nadie más que con sus amigos... su familia después de haber sido abandonada sin razón aparente. Algo que aunque lo negara le dolía pensar qué razón tuvieron sus padres para dejarla ¿Por qué le harían eso a un ser que fue un fruto de ellos?

El apellido lo tenían por una casa hogar de la cual se cansaron y decidieron huir viviendo entre las calles.

Heim, todos eran "Heim"

La idea la obtuvo de sus sueños, una historia que la agobiaba por que la sentía tan real que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba en solo recordar aquel mundo. Los titanes comiéndose gente y tenía miedo, no lo rehusaba, le aterraba ese mundo perdido.

Pero había una situación, unos hombres que la protegían y un montón de más personas que andaban por los techos con hermosas maniobras y un equipo que los impulsaba y ayudaba a matar a los titanes.

_Titanes._

Esa palabra la sentía la más adecuada para llamarlos, porque uno de los hombres. Él que tenía unos ojos, grandes, verdes y se parecía a ella de forma preocupante decía "Titanes" y lo demás se perdía entre balbuceos imposibles de comprender.

Durante la niñez tuvo la esperanza de que aquel hombre fuera su padre y con esta idea todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano para tener un buen lugar en el gran ventanal del orfanato. Esperaba verlo con sus ojos verdes y la recogiera para que tuviera por fin una familia como debía de ser y un apellido distinto al que el sistema te otorgaba según la casa hogar donde estabas.

Se canso de esperar.

Tenía que salir de ahí y no por que las personas encargadas fueran malas. Ellos eran otra cosa, siempre les estaría agradecida.

Si, no era por los científicos que solían conectarla a extraños aparatos y hacer pruebas "Ella lo tiene, pero necesita tiempo" _¿Tener qué?_ Se cuestionaba Lorelei y al inicio creía que seguro tenía una de esas enfermedades mutadas y había corrido con la suerte de terminar en experimentación para saber más de este mal.

Quiso ayudarles para que así tuvieran más acceso a curar esta enfermedad en un futuro a otras personas... Aunque ella nunca se había sentido mal si lo pensaba bien.

Todo cambio cuando le llamaron "Arma del sistema" y entonces supo que solo era un objeto. Le arrancaron su humanidad y se sentía como nada, perdida ¿Como debía tomar esa revelación? ¿Debía seguir ayudando al sistema? ¿Valía la pena pelear por ellos?

¡Odiaba el sistema! Era desigual y dejaba a demasiada gente en la calle o laboratorios. Tan infestado de genes sucios que salieron de sabe dónde y la gente maldecía cuando encontraban eso dentro de ellos.

Y los que estaban muy limpios eran elegidos para puestos más altos o bien podían acoplarse a la humanidad sin problemas de que el sistema los acosara. La vida perfecta con lujos, demasiados gastos.

La vida sintética y prefabricada por el sistema.

Miro alrededor para ver a sus amigos que andaban de un lado a otro observando y pasándose los nuevos artículos para examinarlos con atención. Sonrió para sí misma al verlos ya que eran su familia, amigos... Todo.

— ¡Nos atacan! — un chico salió de repente con sus ojos abiertos como platos y brazos extendidos al aire.

— ¿La policía nos encontró? — cuestiono Evan.

— No, no sé qué sean pero eso no es la policía— negó con la cabeza tantas veces y rápido que parecía se marearía.

—Lo que sea, tenemos que irnos— el líder del grupo hablo.

—No lo creo— esa voz tan creída, un cretino, una persona insoportable —Podríamos llevar esto en paz y que me acompañen ¿Que opinan?

Lorelei seguía inmóvil y lo único que logró fue echar un vistazo a donde se encontraba un hombre de rostro burlesco. Si como esos que se ríen de ti todo el tiempo.

— ¡Nunca! —exclamo Dieter, el líder.

—Montón de basura— él hombre sacó una pistola de un cinturón que colgaba de su cintura —pedazo de mierda, estoy cansado— rodó los ojos y apunto a uno de los chicos. Evan.

Lorelei no lo pensó y se levantó rápidamente para interponerse entre Evan y aquel misterioso hombre. Esquivo con gran facilidad a los jóvenes en su camino, tal vez por ser tan pequeña era más ágil.

—Lo— susurro Evan cuando la ojiverde se colocó frente a él.

— ¿No escuchaste que estoy cansando, bastarda? —apunto a Lore sin titubear.

Entonces ella lo vio con atención al tenerlo tan cerca. Su aspecto era muy común eso no fue lo relevante, si no su vestimenta. Era cómo una versión moderna de lo que portaban los hombres de sus sueños, una remodelación del traje para ser más aerodinámico.

—Ese escudo— levanto su brazo para apuntar con su dedo el emblema en su chaqueta color café.

— ¿Lo has visto antes, o te gusta? — bajo el arma lentamente. Como si el hecho de su interés fuera lo que buscaba.

—Creo... Creo que lo he visto antes— su mente comenzaba a conjurar la teoría que tal vez los vio cuando era más pequeña y ella se inventó lo demás.

—Imposible— comento con una seriedad que parecía fuera de lugar. Dio unos pasos al frente hasta quedar cara a cara con Lorelei, se agachó ya que la joven era muy pequeña y se acercó a su oído —Titanes— solo dijo eso, pero ella sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué son? —no tenía sentido, ¿qué había dicho?

—Mmmm... —se enderezo y alejo unos centímetros —Legión de Reconocimiento ¿Eso preguntaste?

—Si—la verdad no estaba segura de que respuesta obtendría, ni siquiera de su pregunta.

— ¿Tratas de burlarte de nosotros? — Dieter intervino —me se tantas historias que rondan por ahí y hay una sobré titanes y una supuesta "Legión de Reconocimiento" — entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso al frente —por qué sí tratas de vendernos esa mierda de historia solo significa que estas infectado con la peor de todas las putas mutaciones.

Lorelei trago saliva, ella soñaba con ese mundo pero sólo le dijo a Evan y a los demás solo les mostró su "idea" del equipo tridimensional. Estaba loca, ya lo sabía.

Volteo a ver de reojo a su amigo Evan, como si con esa mirada le dijera todo.

—Uno de los chicos en este lugar tiene una fuerte anomalía— respondió como sí no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Dieter — sus equipos— señalo con la cabeza —son parte de ese mundo y eso solo significa que hay un gen mutado aquí ¿Quien dio la idea?

Todos voltearán a ver a Lorelei sin pensar que eso la estaba culpando. Maldecía en su mente que todos fueran tan obvios y haberles confiado esa parte de sus sueños.

—Lo— Evan tomo su mano con fuerza en señal de apoyo.

—Sabes lo supuse desde un principio—dirigió su mirada a la joven que se quedaba inmóvil, firme. Pero temblando por dentro de miedo —no te haré daño, ven conmigo—extendió su mano para que la tomara.

— ¿A dónde se la llevara? —Evan jalo a Lorelei hacia él.

—Está enferma, no podemos dejarla aquí. Además ya tiene genes dañados y no querrás formar una familia con ella... Eso es imposible— las palabras del misterioso hombre dolían bastante.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en la personas que tienen la enfermedad del muro? — una jovencita pelirroja que era conocida por saber muchas cosas hablo. Ella que casi siempre que robaban un lugar salía con millones de hojas llenas de datos para luego estudiarlos. (A pesar de que ya casi no se usaban tales cosas)

— ¡Cuidado con esa boca y esa cabecita llena de información!

— ¿La enfermedad del muro? — Lore la volteo a ver.

—El Sistema se encarga de llevar a sus laboratorios a las personas que tienen alucinaciones de un mundo donde existen titanes y unos muros para protegerlos de lo anterior—lo dijo con tanta seriedad que podrías creer que es una fuente fiable.

—¿No te interesaría formar parte de la Legión?

—Ja-ja — soltó una risa burlona que dolía bastante. Como sí hubieras tenido la respuesta incorrecta y se mofará de ello —Saque esa información del documento de una psicóloga. Les encanta guardarlos y luego juntarlos para crear una historia que curiosamente encaja— se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza —Para una psicóloga obtener un enfermo del muro es una mina de oro ¿Sabes cuánto cuestan esas historias?

—Claro que lo se— sonrió de lado. Al Comandante le gustaba algo de la manera de ser de aquella jovencita. —Por la simple curiosidad de que embonan sin siquiera conocerse los enfermos mutuamente.

— ¿Eres un enfermo?

—Te crees que sabes mucho... Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? — poso su mano en el hombro de Lorelei. Una manera de hacerle entender que no se había olvidado de ella.

—Marion— se acercó a paso decidido donde estaban; Evan, Lorelei y el misterioso hombre — ¿Cuál es su nombre? —levanto una ceja.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber es que soy el Comandante Koch—miro a la chica pelirroja unos segundos antes de continuar — ¿Qué te parece si me las llevo a las dos?

—Entonces nos llevarás a todos— reclamo Evan —no entiendo cual es el drama con esto de las mutaciones. Lorelei sabe trazar líneas y comprender que es un sueño y que real. Lo tiene muy claro y no lo veo como una amenaza.

—Eres terco y molesto— le dedicó una mirada asesina —tu solo ves la cubierta sin conocer el trasfondo ¡Ninguno de ustedes niñatos tiene idea!

—No, tal vez no sabemos nada y estamos jodidos— Dieter dio un paso al frente —Hay un hoyo en la historia de la humanidad, nadie dice nada y se comportan como sí todo siguiera su curso... Pero estamos huyendo ¿O me equivoco? Estamos corriendo como despavoridos con los ojos vendados.

—Ustedes son muy susceptibles por el miserable mundo que les ha tocado vivir— cambio su expresión a una menos dura relajando sus músculos —las cosas que han vivido y eso los hace notar más los pequeños detalles del sistema. Un hombre que fue catalogado como sano… o bien sus padres decidieron criarlo en la gran ciudad llena de orden y lujos, sin abandonarlos como lo hicieron con ustedes ¿Qué les importaría que todo sea una mentira? Están bastante cómodos en su mundo perfecto y cuestionarse solo lograría su perdición. Pero ustedes ya no tienen nada que perder — tomo aire —Solo por eso seguiré el consejo del muchacho y los llevare a todos ustedes.

Dieter asintió con la cabeza en señal de que lo harían y la mayoría de los jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo. No tenían nada que perder.

**…**

— ¿Porqué nunca nos contaste lo demás de tu sueño? — Marion golpeo el hombro de Lore.

Iban ya de camino y él Comandante Koch los había metido en un gran autobús en el cual cabían sin problemas por que del otro lado solo venían el comandante y su sargento.

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros —no lo creí necesario.

— ¿No lo creíste necesario? — ese había sido Dieter, del cual no tenían idea de donde había salido y dieron un respingo al verlo. —"Hola soy Lorelei y sueño con titanes que comen gente" Al menos lo hubieras dicho para que lo hubiéramos escrito o algo así— guiño un ojo — ¡Cuanto a que hubiera sido un hito! No es mala historia, tienes que aceptarlo—se quedo en silencio unos segundos pensando lo siguiente que iba a decir—bueno por algo los psicólogos pagan tanto por esas historias... Al menos hubiéramos obtenido algo de dinero.

— ¡Claro! Y que Lorelei terminara en un laboratorio para ser diseccionada— Evan el cual había permanecido callado y de ceño fruncido durante el trayecto. Por fin hablo.

— ¡Lo lamento! —Marion levanto las manos —El señor Evan protege a su esposa.

— ¡No somos novios! —dijeron al unísono Evan y Lore.

— ¡Ok, ok! Relájense—comento la pelirroja de una forma no muy convincente. Como sí le diera la razón a un niño pequeño que obviamente está equivocado.

—Lo que sea, tal vez esta supuesta "Legión de Reconocimiento" sean enviados de los psico-locos— miro a cada uno de sus compañeros y al percatarse que nadie le seguía tomo airé —Marion dice que en la "enfermedad del muro" todos comparten exactamente la misma jodida historia ¿Y si los utilizan para tomar a estos enfermos? Es obvio que alguien que tenga este mal reconocerá de que va ¿Me explico?

—Sí, te entiendo— Lore bajo la cabeza —yo... ya sabía que estaba enferma. No es tan malo como ellos lo dibujan.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Marion arrugo la nariz.

—A que… bueno si tengo esa enfermedad no es tan malo— mordió su labio inferior —solo son sueños de aquel mundo y sólo eso—levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Dieter —entiendo cual es la línea entre estos dos mundos.

— ¿A cuál perteneces? — Evan que estaba sentado a su lado comento en un tono apenas audible.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices... No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo logras sobrevivir? — Se inclinó hacia adelante. —Estar pensando en aquella pesadilla y estar con nosotros como sí nada sucediera. Seguir cuerda ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Solo sigo adelante ¡No quiero ser débil! — cerro sus manos formando unos puños—¡No quiero ser desechada en este mundo donde ya lo fui desde que nací! ¡Deseo mostrarles que soy fuerte! ¡Vaya ironía! ¿No lo crees? Yo ya he sido tachada como "humano defectuoso" más no me siento de tal forma, no quiero ser la basura de un mundo "superficial" — subió la cabeza y se recargó en su asiento con la espalda recta —Quiero hacer algo por este mundo que me pateo y abandono—cerro los ojos —huir de estas cadenas invisibles y demostrar de lo que soy capaz ¿Y si la Legión de Reconocimiento es real? — Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial —encontraríamos donde encajamos ¡Yo sé lo que des digo! O al menos quiero creer que es real, quiero ganarle a esta enfermedad muda que no me aqueja físicamente pero si socialmente ¿No se trata que debiera ser al revés?

—Lorelei—como un susurro se escucho la dulce voz de Evan.

Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos y Él la recibió para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué dices que encajaríamos en la Legión? — con suavidad y tranquilidad sonó la voz de Marion. Parecía que le creía a Lore y quisiera entrar en detalles.

—Las cosas que yo les he dicho— se separó de su mejor amigo — las técnicas y el equipo... Lo saque de la Legión.

—Tal vez tengas razón y si encajaríamos en la Legión—había algo de esperanza en ese comentario. —Siempre nos hemos sentido que no somos de ninguna parte y ahora... — Dieter sonrió —me gusta la idea de estar un poco loco.

Lorelei se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos. Sabía que enferma o no ellos estarían a su lado y eso era bastante.

Más adelante del autobús se encontraba Él comandante Koch y su sargento Fritz. Él último observaba a cada joven que él Comandante había traído consigo "Solo llevare uno" había dicho y ahora tenían a un montón de adolescentes en el camión.

—Estos chicos saben cómo utilizar un equipo tridimensional— llamo la atención del sargento con ese comentario.

—Entonces por eso los trajiste a todos. — se acomodó en su asiento —Vaya problema... ¿Acaso las cosas se están saliendo de control?

—No lo creo— negó con la cabeza repetidas veces —más bien, es el inicio apenas.

— ¿Inicio de qué? — Fritz se acomodó en su asiento —la legión está cansada de "inicios" estamos desesperados por un final.

— ¡Exacto! — Levanto las manos —El inicio del final.

—Vaya patéticos somos, eso suena a unas cuantas más décadas —resoplo y dejo caer su cabeza en la parte alta del respaldo, viendo directamente el techo del autobús.

—En eso Fritz, no estoy de acuerdo— movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —yo estaré presente ¡De eso estoy seguro!

Él Sargento decidió no seguir la conversación y darle la razón a su Comandante. Sabía que sí la continuaba solo obtendría una larga historia con la cual seguramente se dormiría y entonces Koch se sentiría ofendido (si, ya había pasado varias veces por eso en la antigüedad)

El autobús se detuvo y los jóvenes se impacientaron un poco moviéndose de sus asientos y sacando la cabeza por las ventanas para ver cuál era el lugar al que los habían traído.

—Es... El centro de ciencias—comento Dieter, el cual sacaba su cabeza para tener una mejor vista —esto no me gusta.

—Entonces deberíamos esconder a Lorelei ante todo—interrumpió Evan como si fuera un plan que debían tomar enserio.

— ¡Ella es lo que buscan! Más bien sería descubrir que es exactamente lo que quieren— dijo Marion —Y claro, también si le hacen daño actuar —agrego cuando Evan le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Evan, estoy de acuerdo con Marion— en una voz muy bajita intervino Lorelei.

— ¡Bien, todos abajo! —Él Comandante Koch se coloco al frente entre las hileras de asientos para llamar la atención de todos.

Evan no reclamo más y se levantó del asiento para que seguido sus amigos fueran tras él.

No salieron rápido por el tráfico de adolescentes que se formaba frente a ellos. Empujones, risas y quejidos fue lo que vieron y escucharon.

Finalmente cuando llego su turno de estar frente a las puertas salieron gozosos de tener airé puro de nuevo. Dieter se estiró un poco y se dirigió al frente en su posición del jefe de aquella banda de jóvenes.

Evan quiso agregar algo mientras se dirigían a las grandes puertas de vidrio que los conducían a tal instituto, del cual sólo salían historias sobre experimentos con gente enferma y otras más que eran dignas de una recopilación de historias de terror. Pero Lorelei se adelantó para estar cerca de Marion y así evitar más reprimendas de su amigo.

Al rubio no le quedo de otra más que respetar la decisión de su amiga. Aunque ahora tenía el rostro fruncido y casi le salía humo por las orejas.

_"Sólo quiero protegerla"_

No estuvo consiente en qué momento ya pisaba aquel piso tan pulcro con un mosaico digno de admirar y un diseño que un arquitecto valoraría como obra de un genio.

Gente con batas blancas iban de aquí para allá con tabletas en sus manos sustituyendo el uso de carpetas llenas de papeles molestos.

Para Lorelei le era tan conocido ver a los científicos o lo que fueran (no se sentía segura) pero le daba un escalofrío tan solo recordar los años de su niñez en aquella fría camilla y conectada a millones de cables.

—Comandante Koch— una mujer alta se acerco al grupo dirigiéndose al aludido. — ¿Me puede explicar porque ha traído a tantos?

—Todos ellos conocen los equipos tridimensionales— contesto como si fuera una rutina aburrida que pasaba sin querer exactamente estar en esa situación.

—En ese caso solo hubiera arrancado y traído con usted la raíz del problema— era una mujer que hablaba de una manera curiosa. Como sí todos fueran objetos y ella quien los controla.

—La raíz estaba tan adherida que tuve que traer todo el árbol conmigo— o tal vez a él no le agradaba hablar con ella.

—Lo que sea. Dame a la raíz— tenía aires de superioridad, que persona tan despreciable.

— ¡Lorelei! — dirigió la mirada a la joven que abrió sus ojos verdes como platos.

Sabía que tenía que caminar al frente pero sus piernas no le respondían. Sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y subió la mirada para encontrarse con Él Sargento Fritz. Un hombre que tenía un rostro de "cansado de esta mierda" (no había mejor explicación)

—Ok, chicos ustedes se quedarán aquí mientras que el sargento y yo vamos con la Doctora Gerk. — entonces se detuvo un momento antes de caminar, dio la vuelta y abrió la boca de nuevo —También Marion.

La joven pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acerco al grupo. Se sentía bien que ese extraño hombre la haya tomando enserio y al parecer se interesara en sus conocimientos.

No se dio cuenta pero ahora estaba del otro lado despidiéndose con la mirada de sus amigos. Y caminando adentrándose en aquel centro y más y más hasta llegar al fondo.

—He escuchado que sus expediciones no son más que mierda—se mofó la doctora.

— ¿Y sabes que he escuchado yo? Qué tus experimentos no son más que mierda— respondió Fritz inesperadamente. Lorelei no había escuchado su voz y no esperaba que sonara tan juvenil.

—En parte las dos cosas son ciertas— soltó un gran suspiro—las expediciones cambiaron mucho y también lo que se investiga. Tenemos la situación tan controlada, pero no podremos tenerla así por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué situación? —la curiosidad invadió a Lorelei.

—Lo sabes todo ¿por qué me preguntas? — Koch era una persona amable cuando lo conocías bien.

— ¿Hablas de mis sueños?

—No son sólo eso— también Fritz ahora que lo pensaba mejor solo tenía cara de cansado y parecía más de los que sacan bromas en las fiestas.

— ¿Me están diciendo que todo eso es real?

—Sí y no— contesto la doctora Gerk. Ella sí sonaba como una persona malhumorada.

—Mejor deja las preguntas— Ese fue Fritz que se inclinó un poco para estar a su estatura — ¡Eres realmente muy bajita!

— ¡Ya lo sé! —se quejó dibujando una mueca en su rostro.

El sargento Fritz soltó una risita (la cual Marion que estaba más atenta de la conversación que siendo parte de ella le siguió). Pero no dijo nada más. Totalmente sólo tenía cara de cansancio pero parecía una buena persona o quien sabe tal vez hacia eso para que Lorelei bajara la guardia y lo que en verdad le salía bien era actuar.

Lorelei mejor se quedo callada. Aún no estaba segura si podía confiar en estas personas y tal vez todo era un acto y la volverían a usar como "arma del sistema" aunque seguía sin comprender que era eso que buscaban en ella.

Vio sus manos como sí en ellas estuviera escrita la respuesta a todos sus problemas ¿Quien era realmente? ¿Qué era lo que querían de ella? Y esta Legión de Reconocimiento... Entonces el hombre de ojos verdes ¿Era real?

Se detuvo, pero Marion tomo su brazo para que continuara caminando y Lore se lo agradeció con una sonrisa de lado.

Observo de nuevo sus manos volteándolas y teniendo así la vista de sus palmas. Quería creer que era real por lo que le hacía sentir, nunca lo odio a pesar de que su sueño de que la rescatara no se hizo realidad.

Tenía la esperanza de que ese hombre fuera su familia.

—Oye— la tomo por sorpresa Marion que se acerco mucho para que sólo la escuchara ella —El sargento Fritz es atractivo ¿No crees?

Lorelei no pudo evitar soltar una risita y mirar de reojo al mencionado por su amiga.

Estatura promedio, cabello peinado hacia atrás color negro, labios pequeños, ojos color miel con unas grandes ojeras (¿A su amiga le gustaban los tipos con cara de drogados?)

—No es mi tipo— hablo bajito y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sé que luce como "No he dormido durante días porque me estuve drogando" pero no sé, tiene algo que me gusta… algo especial.

—Creí que habías ignorado ese detalle— entrecerró los ojos —tienes unos gustos peculiares.

—Es misterioso—se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la mirada al frente.

Lorelei se sintió más relajada después del cometario fuera de lugar de Marion. Al menos sabía que ella estaría a su lado y seguro si las cosas se ponían feas podrían formular un plan para huir.

Marion era una chica bastante inteligente y le gustaba alardear de aquello.

* * *

**_No se siento que me quedo equis, ademas de que tarde años en subirlo porque me fui de vacaciones y esas cosas .-. Alguna duda? Katia se las respondera! (esta lap esta en ingles y esta raro escribir pero como sea) espero les haya gustado este capitulo y que les haya agradado Lorelei... pienso agregar a otro joven pero el estaria tan lleno de spoilers si no has leido el manga y tal vez lo ponga pero solo con pequeños guiños... no quiero ser una mala persona ya saben._**

**_en el proximo tendras a la querida pareja que todo amamos! -Party hard- les dije que volverian pero tengo problemas psicologicos y me gusta el drama y que nadie entienda nada... LOL  
_**

**_bless, bless _**

**_REVIEWS? -cara de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia.  
_**


End file.
